


Jax and The Dress

by sobefarrington



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Jax Teller - Freeform, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobefarrington/pseuds/sobefarrington





	Jax and The Dress

Jax stood watching himself in the mirror. He had triple checked the locks on the door to be sure no one would enter. The house was silent, with Abel at Gemma’s and Tara at the hospital, he couldn't resist himself. He wasn't sure... where the dress had come from, or how long it had been locked away in that old dusty trunk. He was just happy he had found it. It was light pink, and frilly. It had the feel of the 1920's but couldn't have been older than the 70's. It had probably belonged to his mother. He was surprised he fit in it. Jax twirled and twirled, the dress billowing out at the bottom and bouncing on its own. He smiled and laughed, hopping in place as he turned. Jax landed facing the mirror and saw his reflection once more. He was beaming. For the first time in a long time. He was happy.


End file.
